1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pack carrier for various wheeled means specifically one that is customized to accommodate one or more desirable conveniences comprising choice of pack, self-adjusting base, quasi-permanent adjustment to height of user, strap lifting, option for a seat and backrest, option for carrying pack upright or horizontally, and ergonomic back support.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are numerous patents and products in the market covering luggage carriers with telescoping handle tubes. The closest in application to my present invention is a telescoping handle and base assembly that is permanently attached to a backpack. This type of backpack on wheels assembly offered a solution to the problem of school kids who must lug heavy stuff to school.
The back problems associated with children carrying too heavy backpacks to school have been addressed and confirmed by medical doctors worldwide. Experts say that school children should carry no more than 8–10% of their body weight. Any excess load can damage posture and promote back pain in the future if not presently. According to an April 1999 issue of Contact Kids magazine, 3,300 kids ages 5–14 sought emergency treatment for injuries caused by heavy backpacks in 1997 alone.
However, backpacks on wheels have some drawbacks. They do not readily fit into school lockers. The base platform of this backpack has to be made of wood or similar rigid material to reinforce the connection between the back wheels and the front legs. A weak or flexible base causes the whole assembly to tip forward, thus, unstable. A flexible base also puts more stress on the connection between the back wheels with the main frame.
The handle and wheeled base assembly and the backpack easily wear out. From my children's experience, despite its rigid base, the members connecting the back wheels and the front support still break and the front support falls off. The backpack straps become worn out from abrasive contact with the ground in less than a school year of use. Pockets where the straps can be tucked in are provided but are not always used because it is inconvenient to bend down to do so every time you change from backpack to “groundpack” mode. A backpack with a fixed single position tether means on its shoulder straps for connecting to an extendible handle bar affixed to said backpack is presented in prior art but not many backpacks available to a common consumer have those. Furthermore, the position of the tether means cannot be adjusted to conform to the dimensions of the user.
The young are picky about the style, color, brand name, quality, size, and what not of what they bring to school. The choices on these wheeled backpacks are limited. Generally, they look basic and austere in terms of juvenile standards. Parents continue to purchase these wheeled backpacks for very good reasons. Getting their kids to willingly use these luggage-looking backpacks to school can be a frustrating task.
On some days, the user does not have to bring a heavy load to or from school. If they do not want to carry a wheeled backpack on such occasions, a spare regular backpack must be on hand. There is also the extra task of transferring the lighter load into the regular backpack.
Generally, bikes, wagons, and the like that are used outside stay outside after use for sanitary reasons and for protection of the floors from scratches and undue wear. Shoes worn outside are usually left in the mudroom or by the door. The same rule should apply to backpack on wheels. Some scenarios resulting from this situation are: a) the backpack is emptied of contents needed for the rest of the day and said contents are transferred into another bag and the backpack on wheels is left by the door, b) the whole thing is carried to the bedroom and parked on a mat there, and c) the dirty wheels are rolled through the house regardless. Overall, these scenarios leave much to be desired. Either the child is deprived easy access to his/her backpack and of the benefit of wheels or, dirt and germs get transmitted wherever the backpack on wheels go inside the home.
A regular pack can also be loaded onto a typical luggage cart with telescoping handles and wheeled base and held in place with tie downs. Not only is this arrangement unattractive and dangerous to school kids, it also does not allow them to use the combination in the backpack mode despite the available shoulder straps or supplemental shoulder harness. The transverse bars between the upright components and/or the wheel axle may be in a place that can poke and pinch the user if he attempts to carry the combination on his back.
In the case with carriers for backpacks on bikes, none presently exist that require no tie downs. Bike racks in the market all require tie downs that are easily misplaced to carry their load. Luggage including backpacks are always strapped lying down.
Removable and transferable padded back supports with all sorts of attachment straps are present in prior art for use on chairs and sport packs but none has been adapted for use with just any typical backpack.